jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happosai (Continuum-72391865)
Happosai (八宝斎, Happōsai[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the founder and grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, having taught Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. He is known as much for his perversion was as his martial arts mastery. Biography When he was 18 years old, Happosai made advances towards the young Cologne, but she rejected the angered dwarf by unleashing the Hiryu Shoten Ha. After attempting to come on to every other young woman in the Amazon village, but being constantly turned down, he took revenge by stealing all their valuables. This included a bracelet belonging to Cologne, which contained three magic love-inducing pills, though he claimed that it was a memento of affection from his first love. He also stole the magical Nanban Mirror (which allows the user to travel through space and time) around this time. It was around this time period that he befriended the nearly identical Rakkyosai, but stole his tablet of rainbow colored ink (used to create 'perfect' female breast prints), which presumably ended the friendship. He made friends with Chingesai (with whom he has a much better relationship than with Rakkyosai) around this time period. A hundred years ago he also raided a temple for a shiatsu chart, which among other things showed the ultimate weakness moxibustion point. In a wanted poster from this time he appeared much older than in the first instance, middle-aged, balding and wearing a moustache. The "training" that he put Soun and Genma through, was cleaning up his messes, having to "take the fall" for him, and basically making life a living hell for the two. However, one day they finally managed to get away from Happosai's control. While the latter was passed out drunk from the sake that they brought to him, Soun and Genma trapped Happosai inside a box with lit dynamite, threw it into a cave, rolled a boulder over the entrance, and sealed it with fastened ofuda spirit wards. Thinking they were finally free of the old lech, Soun and Genma left to continue their practice. After many years, Happosai managed to escape from his prison and made his way to the Tendo dojo. Personality and Traits The only things Happosai cares about are martial arts, being a nuisance and satisfying his own hedonism. The very definition of a dirty old man, he regularly indulges in perverse activities such as groping, or attempting to peek on, and/or stealing the lingerie just about any other attractive female he sees. He is addicted to his perversion; not being able to touch a woman is like not being able to breathe for him. He goes through severe withdrawal, becoming very weak and crawling along the ground, repeatedly muttering "pretty ladies." He is often seen on panty raids, touring the neighborhood toting a sackful of women's undergarments twice his size and shouting out his signature battle cry of "Dai ryo ja!" (What a haul!) while being pursued by the women he stole from. He is somewhat vain and consistently attempts to modify past events to place himself in a far more favorable light, unblemishing his younger self into a valiant, but victimized bishonen ladykiller. In reality, Happosai was simply an ugly, diminutive, and unpopular thief. When compared to Cologne who was a normal looking girl of normal height when she was young who grew smaller with age it shows he might have Dwarfism since he's been the same height for his whole life. He has remained the same over the decades. Beyond asserting that Cologne gave him a stolen heirloom as a romantic token of affection, he likewise claimed that he received the butterfly brocade from his friend Rakkyosai as a symbol of their friendship. In truth he knocked out the latter with a large mallet and stole it. He is also extremely petty, sadistic and vengeful towards anyone who sufficiently displeases him. While he instructed Soun and Genma, Happosai kept his two students as personal slaves, who he tormented, incriminated, and starved for his own entertainment during their "training". He has proudly proclaimed himself as "evil until the day I die", although, as noted above, he simply sees himself as 'misunderstood' on other occasions. Happosai has quite rare good moods, when he shows a more benevolent side, such as when he assisted the mother of Pantyhose Taro in giving birth. Also, the old man does have a soft spot for little children whom he helps at times. However, Happosai at least apparently has a somewhat 'chivalrous' side, as he stated a code against fighting born women, and indeed never hits or even directly defends himself against them even when given regular beatings for his thefts and gropings. At Age 18, Cologne used to have feelings for him despite his lechery and shortness but Happosai's relentless lechery ended up breaking the romance and he left Cologne's village with a pack of stolen valuables. Category:Continuum-72391865